Chasing Dreams
by Dark G0ddess
Summary: I didn't believe in Hero's until I fell for one... Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Dreams Chase/OC I don't own Lab Rats

Emma looks like China Anne Mcclain with glasses.

I was wandering around school until I spotted my friend Leo but he was with these other guys as I got close to Leo he had gotten a wedge "Good to see you too, Steve". I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and smiled. "Don't be a stranger Leo and who are your friends" ? He looked at them then back at me "There my new step siblings" I nodded and then a girl came to me "I'm Bree" She said shaking my hand ferociously "Emma nice to meet you". Bree smiled and said "You want to be my new Bff"? I looked at her curiously before saying "Um….Ok"? Bree jumped up and down with joy I looked at Leo but he just shrugged. That's when another boy taller than I am came to us Bree grab my hand and said "Adam this is Emma, Emma Adam" . I shook his hand but his grip was too strong "OW, OW, OW"! Adam released my hand "Gosh do you lift refrigerators" holding my hand "Ten times a day" he replied with ease. I looked at him with a questioning look that's when another guy almost my height but still kinda taller then me came over " Ha, Ha Adam your so funny" he said looking at him "He was just joking about that oh and my name's Chase by the way" he said extending out his hand. I hesitantly shook his hand "Emma". "Yea she's super smart and she always gets A's, she might be smarter than you Chase" Leo said snickering "And how was that funny"? I asked He kept laughing and said "Inside joke you wouldn't get it". I shook my head "Whatever I'll see you in gym class" As I was leaving the bell rung and I turned to leave but someone was yelling I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Chase I thought to myself 'Wow these kids are weird'.

I playing basketball in the gym with the rest of the class that's when Bree threw the ball at Kavin's face and she walked over there and said "Wow you caught the ball with your face". I just started playing basketball again that's when Leo dunked the ball into the goal and fell on his back and he jumped up everybody had the mouths wide open even mine was open then the class started cheering and Leo said "Yeah, I got mad skills"!

As I walked in the prep rally I saw Leo with Adam and Bree I walked over towards them "Hey guys" They all smiled and said "Hey". I was standing them that's when Chase came in He smiled at me "Hey Emma" I smiled too "Hey Chase". That's when the Dingo mascot came over and started to wrestle with Adam I giggled as they was moving back and forth. I stopped watching Adam and turned my attention to Bree and Kavin "Aren't you the girl that tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class"? Bree smiled and said "Oh! You remembered"! That's when Adam and Dingo and came "I'm warning you, dog, You're messin' with the wrong guy"! I shook my head and giggled then turned my attention back to Kavin and Bree. "So there's this party tonight you wanna go"? Kavin asked then Bree said "A party I've never been to one". Then she quickly said " I mean, Yes, I have my whole life's a party, You're Invited, Wanna dance"? then she started dancing I kept listening to Kevin and Bree conversation even though it might be private I just want to see what's going to happen. That's when the Dingo's head caught on fire but someone out it out but that didn't stop Dingo from running towards the cheerleaders and one of them was in the air Bree dashed and said " I got her! I got her!" but she didn't catch her "Oops, Overshot it, But don't worry, I know a Chiropractor in the Philippines.

Then the alarm started to go off and everybody was running crazy until Chase said " People. People. Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive". That didn't help and everyone started to panic again "Nice going Brainiac" I said to Chase he just smiled sheepishly that's when Mr. and Mrs. Davenport came In and looked at all five of us they waved while I looked lost and Mr. Davenport said "How was school"! We all had a smile on our face then Mr. Davenport said "GET IN THE HELICOPTER"! We all rushed out the door. Mr. Davenport dropped me off at home before I left I gave my phone number to Bree.

I got a text from Leo saying he is having a party at his house so I dressed in Black Polo shirt and put blue jeans on with some Black Faxon Casual shoes. When I got to the house there was already people there which surprised me. I walked over where Chase and Adam was "Hey" Chase looked at me and said "Hey Emma the cake taste great you should try it" Then he grab a handful of cake and ate it Adam did the same "Eh" I said before I grabbed a handful of cake and started to jump on the couch with Chase And Adam. We all was having fun that's when Mr. and Mrs. Davenport came in "What the" the honk cut him off that Leo was riding and he said "Hey, You're Back"! then he said "How did these people get here"? As they was talking I tried to look for something to wipe my face then Chase gave me a napkin and smiled, I smiled back and used the napkin to wipe my face. Then Mrs. Davenport said "You are in big trouble mister". Mr. Davenport then said "Hey, Everybody thanks for coming. GET OUT" I was the first one to leave the house, I turned to see Chase had a disappointed look on his face but once he saw me look at him he smiled and waved, I smiled and waved back and then went started to walk home.

Well that's the First part of Crush,Chop, and Burn episode. I'll make the next chapter sometime this week.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to Leo's house because we had got paired for a science project and I was really happy because his step dad is Mr. Davenport and I get to hangout with Adam, Bree, and Chase. When I got to the house I rung the door bell then I heard a voice "Well well what do we have here" I was trying to find where the voice was coming from until it finally said "Down here short stuff" I looked at the screen talking to me "Wow your really talking to me" he replied "Duh what do you think" I brought my head back up and looked down at the screen "do you have a name"? he then said "Its none of your business" he said harsh. "Ok" I said in a I don't care tone "Well could you please tell Leo I'm here" I waited for 5 minutes then Leo came to the door with a sad expression on his face "What's wrong Leo" I gave him a curious look then waited for him to answer he finally answered "Adam, Bree, and Chase are leaving today" now I had an sad expression on my face yea I know I only knew them for a day but they was fun and cool "When are they leaving" I said then he replied "Today" I nodded my head "Well let's get this project over with". He then nodded his head then we went inside But I didn't see Adam, Bree, and Chase which was weird because Leo said they haven't left yet when I spoke to him this morning.

Leo called my phone later when I was at my house saying he needed my help finding Adam, Bree and Chase at the recycling center and I asked why does he need my help then he told me that they fell in the recycling machine. I rushed to the recycling center that's when I saw Leo "What are doing right here there about to crushed" Leo pointed down "Their down there come on" We both was walking until we both fell down when we got up Adam said "Leo, Emma" Leo then replied "No it's Dr. Phil and Oprah, Get us out of here". Then Mr. and Mrs. Davenport came in Bree said "Mr. Davenport" then Adam started to act like a robot "Hello, We are robots" then Chase said "Dude I think he knows" I looked at them crazy thinking to myself 'Man this is a weird family'. "Well now he does" Adam snapped me from my thoughts I was about to say something then the machine started Me and Leo screamed we both ran to the wall they all screamed our names then Mr Davenport said "I'll find somebody to shut it off". He turned to lave until Bree cut him off "There isn't enough time"! then Mr. Davenport looked at me "What about Emma". They all looked at each other "Um can you hurry up we're about to be crushed"! I said then Chase said "Guys, I have an idea". A few minutes later they can dropping in Adam got up and said "Ah never gets old". Then Chase said "Leo, Emma what're you doing here" then I said "I came for you". they all looked at me then I quickly said "And for Adam and Bree". Leo looked at me for a few seconds then "I came to save you guys". Then Adam chuckled "Oh, thanks we're good, Ha sweet kids". Then Bree said "Come on lets do this". Then Chase went to give us directions "Okay Leo, Emma hold on Adam" We both got on Adam "We're gonna surround you and then we'll all go though it together okay? Three, Two" then he was cut off by Leo "Hey what's that" then he walked over to the big red button and pushed it then the machine powered down "That would be the off button" Chase said then I looked "What I say sat about being a Brainiac" He looked at me and smiled "Sorry can't help it" . Adam then said "Yea, you guys didn't see that".

After we got out of the machine I went to Davenport's house when we got though the door the screen came on "Oh thank heavens, You all made it home safe and sound and" then he made a fart sound that's when cut him offline then he went on saying "I don't know what you kids were thinking pulling a stunt like that you could've seriously hurt yourselves" then Adam laughed "Yea but you got to admit my robot accent was dead on" Bree hit Adam and pointed at me "Um we were talking about drama club" I nodded my head "Can we please take him back to the recycling center"? I giggled at Chase response then spoke up "And Leo why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree, and Chase was still here"? "Because I was trying to protect my friends" Then I spoke up "And I was doing a friend a favor who almost got me killed". Leo gave me a are you serious look "And I'm still gonna protect my friends, that's right you wanna send them away , you have to go through me first". Then I got up and stood beside Leo "Me too". "That's right it's go time little man , It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog, there's a lot of fight in this little doggie and poodle" He said referring to me "Come on " then he stated to bounce around "There not going anywhere" he stopped bouncing "Wait what". "Waching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something, Maybe I been on training you for great side of you, And I forgot the otherside of you". Then Adam said "Aww I don't get it" we all looked at him crazy then Mr. Davenport said "You're teenagers, great or not you deserve to experience teenager things like school and classes and cell phones and girlfriends." He stopped for a moment and looked at Me then at Chase but Bree them remember what he said "Yes! A cell phone, I'm living the dream Whoo"! but bring her hope down "Your not getting a cell phone But what I can change is another chance, maybe there's way that you can live here, go to school and do other things". They all got up and Chase said "Are you serious" then Leo sopke up "So they can stay"? "On one condition no one can ever find out about your talents" they all said there yes "All right then welcome home".

I was about to walk home but Chase stopped me "Hey can I tak to you for a sec"? "Sure" I was nervous "What you needed me for"? He waited to find the right words "Was you really concerned about me"? I nodded "Yes…But for Adam and Bree as well". He smiled "Thanks for helping us" He then gave me a hug but once he let go I gave him a kiss on the cheek he touched the spot where I kissed him at "Wow" I giggled and said "Okay well I got to go but here's my number…for you know talk, school, talk" He chucked I gave him my number then left with a smile on my fac.


End file.
